Helping Yuki
by tiffany103
Summary: Yuki has a problem that he can't talk to Luka about. He asks Shuusie for advice. Yuki x Luka with a little Shuusei x Hotsuma
1. Chapter 1

Yuki had been quiet recently; he noticed all around him how happy everyone was. He noticed that having such a strong bond with another person made each of the Zweilt feel secure and loved. For each couple it was different, but they all cared for their partner more than anyone else and protected that bond.

Yuki wondered what it was like to have that kind of bond. As he was thinking this he thought of Luka. He knew Luka would always be with him as long as Yuki wanted him there, but he was still unsure of the reasons. Luka had told him that it was because he was important to him, but he didn't know what that meant.

Was he important because of the contract, we he important like a friend, or little brother. When he thought of these relationships with Luka his chest hurt. He had grown to love the beautiful Duras and wanted him to feel the same, but he was never able to tell what Luka was thinking.

Yuki knew Luka wasn't going to tell him about their past. He had tried to ask several times and Luka just told him not to worry about it. That the past didn't matter and that everything was as it should be. Yuki noticed though that every time he asked about their past, Luka shut his emotions down as if protecting himself from the pain of the past. Seeing this made Yuki sad knowing that his inability to remember cause Luka pain.

"Yuki, hey are you doing alright?" Shuusei asked

"I'm fine, thank you" Yuki gave a smile that was forced and the older boy could tell something was bothering the Light of God.

"Yuki, you know that if you need to talk about anything, I am here. I may not be able to help, but sometimes just getting another viewpoint helps things make sense."

"I'll remember that if I need to talk. Thank you Shuusei-kun" Yuki then went back to staring out the window.

Shuusei looked at him one more time and left the room. He hoped that he could find someone to talk to because he had also noticed that the smile he gave to Luka recently has been forced as well. He was bottling up whatever it was that was bothering him, and it would blow eventually if he didn't solve the problem.

Later that evening Yuki got ready for bed and went to stand on the balcony outside of his room, he was still plagued by his growing feelings for Luka and didn't know what to do. He definitely didn't want Luka to leave, but he also wanted Luka to be happy. Yuki knew he was being selfish to keep Luka bound by the contract, but he was afraid that if he didn't have it then he would be alone.

Yuki thought more about the Duras that stole his heart and wondered what reaction Luka would have if he admitted his feelings to him. He couldn't shake the feeling that if he told Luka, the older man would be disgusted and never want to see him again. Yuki knew that them both being men, it would be weird, but he didn't know how much longer he could pretend. It was starting to wear him down.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at breakfast, Yuki noticed Hotsuma and Shuusei sitting together. Hotsuma was feeding Shuusei. From the look of it Shuusei found the deep blush on Hotsuma's face entertaining and chuckled.

"You know if you would just eat more, I would have to force feed you." Hotsuma stated with an irritated tone.

"But then you wouldn't take such good care of me." Shuusei stated and chuckled again as Hotsuma turned the color of a tomato.

Yuki giggled at the pair and their banter. They were always the most flirtatious with each other out of all of the Zweilt. Yuki realized that maybe he should talk to Shuusei, maybe he could help him figure out what to do. It must have been hard when he and Hotsuma first talked about how they felt, but they were really close now.

Yuki made up his mind to take Shuusei up on his offer to talk later that evening.

"Yuki" The blond turned to notice Luka calling him. He walked over to him and put on his fake smile hoping Luka wouldn't notice.

"Yes Luka, did you need me?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Do you have a moment?" The dark haired boy had a pained look in his eyes.

"Sure Luka, where do you want to go?"

"We can talk in your room. It is quieter there." Hearing this Yuki swallowed thickly. He had tried not to be alone with Luka over the last couple of weeks. He didn't know if he would be able to control his feelings from being blurted out.

Yuki just nodded and started walking towards his room. _I just need to listen to Luka and not speak if I don't have to. This way I don't blurt anything out._

As they stepped inside the door, Luka closed it causing Yuki to startle.

"Is something bothering you?" Luka stated calmly.

"No, I'm fine"

"Yuki, I can tell something is on your mind, you have been distant for the past couple of weeks. Does it have to do with Kanata-san?"

"No, I haven't thought about him recently."

"Is the Zweilt, has someone said something to you?"

"No, they have all been great."

"Are you feeling lonely, are you hurt, please let me know what is bothering you."

"Luka, I… I can't…" As soon as Yuki said this, the hurt in Luka's eyes was obvious.

"Not yet, I am still working though a few things, but maybe later. I just need to sort some things out before I talk with you about it." Hearing this Luka knew it was something to do with him. He could tell the way Yuki was avoiding him.

"Very well Yuki. I will not bother you then." As he went to turn Yuki caught his arm.

"Luka… You don't bother me by caring, I just… I need to figure this out on my own before I say something to ruin everything." Yuki's eyes started to tear up as he told this to Luka. Luka cupped Yuki's face gently and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I wish you would trust me with whatever it is that is causing you pain, but I will respect your wishes. Please find me when you need me." With that he turned and left Yuki's room. With a new resolve to figure this out as soon as he could he marched down the hall and knocked on one of the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple of minutes Shuusei opened the door to a teary eyed Yuki. He opened the door a little further and motioned for the younger man to enter.

"Yuki, are you alright?"

"Yes, I… I just… would you mind… ummm…"

"Yuki, you can talk to me about anything. What can I help you with?"

"Ok well, you don't have to answer this, but you and Hotsuma, you two are like together, right? Like more than partners?"

Shuusei was a bit thrown off by this. He didn't know how to respond, was his relationship with the fiery blond troubling Yuki. He decided it would be best to be honest and see what the problem was.

"Yes, we are more than just partners. Why do you ask?"

"Thank God, maybe you can help then." If Shuusei was surprised by the topic before, Yuki's reaction just threw him completely for a loop.

"What's the problem? And what does it have to do with Hotsuma and me?"

"Well, um… see I have started to maybe feel something more for someone in the house here and… um… well we are both men and I am not sure if I should tell him, or just forget it and try and ignore it. I don't know if he feels the same or if he will be disgusted if I tell him, and I don't want to lose him as a friend, but it is getting harder to deal with and I don't know what to do." Yuki started to tear up again when he finished with his speech.

"Whoa, Yuki calm down. I assume you mean Luka?"

"How did you know?"

"Well it's pretty obvious you two are close and you are with him the most so it is only natural that it would be him."

"But, I mean, I know that I like him, but I don't want him to hate me."

"Yuki, I don't think there is anything you could do to make Luka hate you."

"He won't tell me about my previous life. He won't tell me about what we were to each other." Stating this cause Yuki to start crying harder, seeing the poor sobbing boy, Shuusei pulled him into an embrace and stated his theory as to why Luka didn't want to bring up his past life.

"Yuki, you know Luka cares for you. Have you ever thought that maybe he didn't want you to feel obligated to whatever relationship you had in the past? Maybe he wanted you to choose what you wanted in this life on your own and not force his wishes on you. Also he may be trying to make sure you don't feel like any of us including him think that you don't measure up. Yuki, we all love you and want to protect you, this you, not a past version of yourself. So please don't worry about your past anymore. Just look forward."

Yuki looked up into the older boy's eyes and could see that he was not just trying to placate him, but actually believed Luka only wanted him to be able to choose their relationship and didn't want him to worry.

"Shuusei, what do I do about Luka? I want to tell him, but I am afraid of what he will think of me."

"I can tell you this from my experience; it hurts a lot more not knowing and keeping it to yourself than it does sharing it with the person you trust most. Luka would never hurt or betray you, so anything you tell him will be fine. He will not be disgusted and he will not turn his back on you. Trust me on this."

"How can you be so sure? How did you tell Hotsuma, was it difficult to come up with the words to tell him?"

"Actually telling Hotsuma was the easiest part, it was all the wondering and second guessing beforehand that was the hard part. And I can be sure because you love Luka, for you to fall for him, there has to be something good about him right, you wouldn't fall for someone who would be mean and cruel."

"Shuusei, um… thank you for your help. I know you didn't have to tell me about you and Hotsuma. I am glad that you trusted me though."

Both boys got up and walked to the door. When they were in the hall Yuki hugged Shuusei one more time.

"Yuki, if you ever need to talk and feel like you can't talk with anyone, please let me know. We all care about you and I will listen at any time."

Yuki felt much better about the situation. Shuusei was right, Luka was a kind person. He wouldn't treat him any differently if he didn't feel the same. He had made his mind up to talk to Luka now that he was clear what he wanted to do.

Yuki and Shuusei didn't see the pair of silver eyes watching them as Yuki left Shuusei's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Luka knew Yuki didn't go to Shuusei at night because he kept watch over the younger boy, and during the day Hotsuma was always with Shuusei. Luka was even sure that those two were together with the way they acted.

"Tch… It doesn't make sense."

Below, Luka saw Yuki appear in the garden outside the mansion. He was walking away from the mansion. Luka decided to follow far enough behind to see what he was doing. Yuki walked all over looking like he was searching for something. When he had made a circuit around the grounds twice, he fell to his knees and started crying.

Yuki had looked all over and couldn't find Luka anywhere. _Maybe he was really upset that I didn't talk to him before._ This thought mad him cry harder. He was so caught up that he didn't realize that he had been pulled onto someone's lap into a tight embrace.

When Yuki finally noticed that he wasn't kneeling on the ground anymore he looked up and was met with sorrowful silver eyes, as the strong hands wiped his tears away.

"I-I was l-looking f-for you, but I c-couldn't find you and I-I thought you had left m-me when I didn't t-tell you what w-was b-bothering m-me."

"I would never leave you. I was off thinking"

"Oh, you must think I'm silly for thinking this way. I'm sorry to trouble you."

"Nothing you do troubles me. I wish you would confide in me what is wrong. Does it have to do with you and Shuusei?"

"What? Shuusei? What about Shuusei?"

"Well I saw you and him tonight in his room; I assumed you wanted to tell me about your… relationship…" As the dark haired bot said this he looked away so that the younger couldn't see the pain in his eyes.

Luka felt the boy in his lap shaking, he assumed he was crying again, but when he turned around the younger boy was shaking from trying to hold in his laughter.

"Me and Shuusei, haha, Luka, Shuusei's already in love with someone and it is not me. What you saw was him helping me with my problem." He chuckled again until he looked at the shadow that crossed Luka's face.

"So Shuusei helped you with the problem you couldn't talk to me about." His eyes went blank of emotion and Yuki could tell he had hurt him with this comment. He knew he had to fix this quickly.

"Yes, see he is in love with someone and I had some questions about it that only someone in love could answer." Luka looked at him again and Yuki could tell he should continue.

"So you see… um… I have started to feel some things that, well I wasn't sure how to go about expressing… and well then I was scared about what would happen if I told this person… and I didn't want to cause them trouble…" As Yuki was explaining he cupped Luka's cheek and slowly rubbed his thumb along his cheekbone. Luka closed his eyes at the contact and allowed the exploration.

"I have recently realized that I am in Love and needed advice on what to do and how to tell the person I am in love with. Since Shuusei is in a similar situation with the person he loves, I asked what he did."

Yuki's thumb traced down to Luka's soft bottom lip and grazed over it. With the feeling of Yuki's touch on his lip, Luka let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

"Luka" Hearing his name, he opened his eyes to see a pair of emerald eyes staring back at him.

"Luka, I have fallen in love with you. I don't know what you were to me in the past, I don't know if it was just the contract that kept you here, but I am glad you are beside me and hope that you are not offended by my feelings for you." With the last of his speech out, Yuki leaned forward and placed a small chaste kiss on the Duras' lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Luka was in shock, he did not respond. He was still trying to comprehend that the one he has loved for so long, just confessed to loving him too.

Yuki assumed that the lack of response was a "no" he didn't feel the same. He smiled sadly at the beautiful ban he was in love with and went to climb off his lap and head back to the mansion. When he was about to stand, a hand firmly grasped his hand and pulled him back down.

Yuki fell back in to Luka's lap and was met with a hungry kiss.

"Yuki, this is real, this is not a dream or illusion. You love me too." Yuki was surprised to hear "too". He smiled reassuringly and laid his head on Luka's chest.

"This is not a dream. I love you and I wanted you to know. I just didn't know how to tell you before. I didn't want you to be disgusted by me since we are both men." Yuki shyly looked up to see the other's face.

"I could never be disgusted with you. I have loved you for so long and I would wait forever for you to return my love." With this he pulled Yuki into a deep passionate kiss conveying all of his emotions.

"Luka, I um… have a question though…"

"What is it?"

"Well when I talked to Shuusei, I told him that you didn't want to tell me about our past and he had some theories as to why, but I want to know from you, why you didn't want me to know about us? Did something horrible happen? You always look so sad when I ask you"

"Yuki, I never want you to try to compare yourself to the past. I love you now and I wanted you to make the decision of what you wanted, not what your past self wanted. Do you understand?"

"Yes, that is almost exactly what Shuusei said he thought the reason was."

"Well Shuusei is a smart person... Why did you ask Shuusei anyway? I know you said he was in love, but there was probably someone else you could have talked to. I didn't think you two talked that much."

"Oh, well it's because he loves another guy too and so I wanted his opinion on that kind of relationship. He was really helpful and gave me the courage to come find you and not second guess myself."

"Well I owe him a great deal for this then." Luka said as he hugged Yuki to his chest.

After sitting cuddled together for a few more minutes Yuki lifted his head and looked Luka in the eyes. He then turned his body so that he was straddling the taller man. Luka could see the desire and fear in Yuki's eyes and decided to take the lead.

Luka leaned forward and cupped Yuki's cheek; he then pressed his lips softly to Yuki's. He could hear the younger boy hum in approval. Luka then pressed his lips a little firmer, this time slipping his tongue along Yuki's bottom lip. Yuki gasped at the sensation and Luka took this opening to explore his lover's mouth.

Yuki was getting so caught up in the sensation he didn't notice that Luka had moved his hands under his shirt and was tracing small circles. When Luka reached his nipples and brushed over them a moan was ripped from his throat. Yuki pulled away from the dizzying kisses and looked at the dark haired beauty. Both men's breath was ragged and Luka could tell Yuki was intrigued yet scared.

"Yuki, do you want to continue?"

"Yes, but… I don't know what to do."

"Just do what feels natural." After saying this Luka kissed down Yuki's jaw to his neck where he nibbled on his collar bone and then soothed the spot with his tongue. Yuki moved his head to the side to allow more room for Luka as he arched his body into his older lover.

Luke reached down and slowly removed Yuki's shirt exposing his bare chest. After an appreciative glance at the creamy skin he started to kiss down his chest. When he reached the tight pink nubs that had already tightened with excitement, he took the left in his mouth and sucked causing the boy straddling him to moan again in appreciation.

Yuki was in heaven with all of the sensations Luka was causing in his body, slowly he realized that Luka was doing all of the work and so got up all of the nerve he had and moved his hands slowly down from Luka's neck to his shirt where he tentatively started to unbutton it. He looked back to the man in front of him who had stopped his ministrations to watch his young lover. When Yuki met Luka's eyes he was caught off guard by the love shining there. Luka gave him a small smile and that was all he needed to build his confidence enough to undo the last few buttons.

Once Luka's shirt was removed, Yuki couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of him. Luka's body was exquisite. He could see how this body could lure in humans if he wanted to. Luka chuckled, bringing Yuki back from his thoughts.

"Yuki, you are adorable"

Luka then went back to his prior ministrations starting back at the left nipple. He licked and sucked while pinching and rubbing the other. After a few minutes he moved and gave the same attention to the right nipple.

Yuki was now writhing and moaning on top of his lover. He wanted to do something to make Luka feel as good as he did. With this thought Yuki leaned forward and sucked hard on the pulse point on Luka's neck. This caused the older boy to groan at the sensation.

"Yuki, we need to go back to the mansion. You don't want your first time to be outside."

"No, Luka, don't stop please." Yuki then blushed as bright as a stop light. He couldn't believe he had just said that.

"Are you sure"

"Yes Luka, p-please keep going"


	6. Chapter 6

Luka then took their discarded clothes and laid them out. He then switched their position so that Yuki was on his back on the ground with Luka hovering over him. Luke started kissing down Yuki's stomach and stopped to trace his tongue along the waistband of his pants as he started to undo them and remove them and his underwear. Yuki was now bare to Luka; Yuki blushed even more at the hungry stare coming from the man above him.

Yuki thought it was the most arousing look he had ever seen in Luka's eyes. This thought made his dick twitch.

"You are excited I see" Luka said as he placed butterfly kisses all around the area where Yuki wanted it the most.

"Luka, please…" There was so much need in Yuki's voice that Luka couldn't say no.

With that Luka engulfed Yuki's member in his hot mouth, swirling his tongue as he reached the head.

"Luka" Yuki cried as he arched his back. The sensation was amazing. He didn't know what to do with his hands so he just clenched the fabric on the ground and writhed in pleasure.

Luka could tell Yuki was getting close, this being his first time Luka assumed he wouldn't last long. With one more long stroke of the mouth and a flick of the tongue to the frenulum, Yuki came with a silent scream shooting a hot stream into Luka's mouth. Luka swallowed most of Yuki's offering, but the last little bit he spit onto his fingers.

Yuki looked dazed and relaxed when he noticed something circling around his entrance.

"Luka, w-what are you…"

"Shhh, I am going to prepare you so that I won't hurt you love." The look in Luka's eyes showed that Yuki had nothing to fear. Luka would take care of him.

Yuki relaxed and Luka reached up to kiss him as he inserted his first finger. Yuki thought it felt odd, but didn't really hurt. As the kiss intensified, Luka added his second finger. This time Yuki felt a sharp pain, but it didn't last too long and Luka kept moving so that it was quickly soothed.

Getting lost in the kiss and the feel of Luka's fingers massaging in and out, Yuki was caught by surprise when a gasp and a moan was ripped from his body as Luka hit his prostate. Luka smiled and moved his head to the side to leave a mark on Yuki's neck, claiming him as his own.

After a few more thrusts of his fingers to the prostate, Luka added the third finger. He could tell this hurt more than the others as Yuki tensed up.

"Yuki, relax, I will make you feel better."

Yuki slowly relaxed trying not to think of the pain and only focusing on the silver eyes that seem to be boring into his. Removing his fingers, Luka removed his pants and positioned himself at Yuki's opening. Yuki stared up at him with a slight fear in his eyes after seeing the size of Luka's equipment.

Luka leaned down and kissed Yuki as he pushed the head in. Yuki hissed at the pain and his eyes started to water. Luka kissed away the tears and slowly inserted himself until he was completely engulfed. Once he was in, he stilled and allowed Yuki to adjust.

Yuki slowly relaxed and started to need something more. He looked up at Luka whom he could tell was focusing all his energy on remaining still.

"Luka, c-can you m-move please…" Hearing this Luka let out the breath he was holding and started to slowly pull out and push back in. After a few slow thrusts he could tell Yuki wasn't in pain anymore, he started to speed up.

Yuki held on to Luks back as his thrust got harder and deeper. He shifted his hips a little to allow Luka more room, but when he did Luka his the sensitive bundle of nerves again causing Yuki to cry out. He clawed Luka's back and bit down on his shoulder. The sensation from the fingernails in his back and Yuki biting his should cause him the thrust harder.

He could feel himself getting close and wanted Yuki to reach ecstasy again, so he reached between them and took Yuki's cock in his hand and started to pump in rhythm with his thrust. He could feel Yuki tightening so he twisted his hand on the upstroke and rubbed his thumb over the slit. Yuki convulsed and moan loudly as he came for the second time. The squeezing of Yuki's hot hole pushed Luka over and he came with Yuki's name on his lips.

As they lay there catching their breath and holding each other, Yuki decided to ask Luka for something selfish just for him.

"Luka, I know this may not matter now, but I want to ask you… Would you please stay by my side always?" As he said it, he hid his face in Luka's chest.

"Yuki, even if this hadn't happened I always planned to stay with you. I love you and would have been happy to be by you even if you never returned those feelings."

"Luka…" Yuki's eyes teared up, "I love you so much. Thank you for finding me and loving me."

After a few more minutes of cuddling, both men got up, redressed, and headed back to the mansion. When they arrived instead of going to their separate rooms they both went to Yuki's to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Yuki woke up, he felt a heavy weight around his waist. He looked at the arm and was so glad that it wasn't a dream that Luka really was there with him. When he tried to turn over to look at his sleeping lover, the arm around him tightened and wouldn't let him move. He squirmed for a bit until Luka woke up and realized he was grasping Yuki so tight he couldn't move.

Yuki rolled over with a wide grin on his face and Luka sighed. He was so happy and couldn't remember the last time that smile was just for him.

"We should get up and go down to breakfast." Yuki said cheerfully.

"Ok, I will meet you back here after you have changed." Luka kissed him tenderly and left to return to his room.

About 45 minutes later the two new lovers were walking down the stairs to the dining room. When they arrived Shuusei and Hotsuma were there bickering about Shuusei eating again and Tsukumo and Toko-chan were talking in a corner not paying any attention to the rest of the room.

Yuki sat down in front of Shuusei and Hotsuma.

"Shuusei-kun, thank you for your help last night." He gave a slight glance to Hotsuma and then Luka who was standing in a corner looking out the window.

"So everything is fine now?"

"Yes, it all worked out." Yuki then smiled a real smile, the first Shuusei had seen in weeks.

"Good, I am glad I could do something to help, even in a small way." As this cryptic conversation was going on Hotsuma was getting annoyed that he wasn't in on it.

"Hey what are you guys talking about? What did Shuusei do for you? How did he help you?"

"Now Hotsuma, that is private between Yuki and I. If he wanted you to know he would have asked you for help." At the last statement Shuusei winked at Yuki to have him stay quiet.

"What? Yuki doesn't mind if I know right Yuki?" Hotsuma looked at Yuki, who just giggled at the two of them.

"Wait, Yuki, what is that on your neck? Is that a hickey, Shuusei is that what you helped him with, did you do that to him?" Hotsuma was becoming frantic. Yuki turned beet red and covered his neck. Luka noticed the tension growing and figured he may want to step in before Hotsuma lost it and went after Yuki.

Luka stepped over to Yuki as Hotsuma continued his interrogation of the two.

"Shuusei, Yuki told me that I have you to thank for helping him last night. So Thanks" Shuusei nodded to Luka, in thanks for helping with Hotsuma's irrational thoughts. Luka knew what it was like to think the one you loved was with someone else and even though he didn't care for Hotsuma, he didn't want him to think that about Shuusei who had helped him and Yuki.

With one look at Hotsuma, he grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled him to his feet, dragging him up the stairs to his room.

"Wait… So you helped get Yuki and Luka together… and that hickey was from Luka?" Shuusei nodded.

"How did you help? Did he ask you to tell Luka or something?" Shuusei shook his head. He knew the next words out of his mouth would embarrass the fiery blond, but Shuusei did love to see him blush and sputter.

"No, Yuki came to me and asked about when you and I professed our love for each other." Shuusei said it calmly and took a drink of water.

"WHAT… WHAT DID YOU SAY? DID YOU TELL HIM ANYTHING ABOUT ME? SHUUSEI WHERE DID HE GET THIS IDEA? ARE YOU AND HE DISCUSSING THIS BEHIND MY BACK…" Hotsuma as expected was bright red with steam coming from his ears.

"Hotsuma, do you think I would advertise our love… haha, but it was cute the way he asked, it's a good thing he came to me and not you if this is the response he would have gotten…" With that Shuusei got up and walked from the table leaving a sputtering Hotsuma behind.

"WAIT, Shuusei, you know that I didn't mean it like that…" Hotsuma ran after the older boy who was smirking as he walked to his room.

Back in the dining room Tsukumo and Toko-chan just looked at each other, wondering if no one had noticed them there.


End file.
